


This Silly Little Thing

by Chika_Ann



Series: Mystical [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaurs, F/M, Nymphs & Dryads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann
Summary: Just a silly little idea that popped in my head for Mi'anna and Yousin. They just make me so happy.





	This Silly Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776463) by [Chika_Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann). 
  * Inspired by [Mystic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776463) by [Chika_Ann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chika_Ann/pseuds/Chika_Ann). 



> I was listening to "You Are In Love" by Taylor Swift and This Silly Little Thing came to me. Not sure if I want it to be canon or not. We shall see.

Mi'anna was leaned her back against Yousin's, her bare feet resting on the curve of his back. The back of her head was pressed against his shoulder blades. He was moving slow, afraid to wake her, she could tell. "I'm not asleep, Yousin."  
Yousin twitched against her, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Oh, you aren't? Oh, I thought you were, you were just being quiet." He scratched the back of his head, laughing awkwardly. "Hey, have you ever really been to the heart of the centaurs territory?"  
"Hm? No, I guess I haven't been. There's a lot to this forest that I don't know." She whispered, smiling to herself a little. "Is there something there worth seeing?"  
"I think so. I think you would like it." Yousin picked up his pace, circling back around to take her to his home. "Its really pretty in the evening, but it doesn't look too bad around this time of day."  
They chatted about little things while they traveled, Mi'anna learning what it was like growing up as a centaur and Yousin learning what it was like living with two ornery sprites. "How did you come to find them, anyways?"  
"Oh, that's kind of a cute story. Not long after I... let's call it waking up. After I woke up, next to the pond was a yellow flower and a blue flower, they were really pretty so I leaned down to smell them when I noticed two tiny bodies curled up at the center of them. I woke them up and they decided to stay with me and help me learn my gifts."  
"They were living in the flowers?"  
"More like they were born from them, they were just babies when I woke them. The three of us slept a lot when we were young." Mi'anna laughed, it was light and happy, making Yousin melt a little from the noise.  
"That is cute." Yousin slowed down some when they got to the valley. "Its amazing how big this forest is. Vizgyard has a valley he lives in and so do we. How much farther does it go?"  
"It's three days travel from here to the East where Zartuche lives and four or five days travel south to where Caao lives. Vizgyard and Faziar live relatively close, Vizgyard is the closest to us." As Mi'anna spoke she turned her legs now on either side of his girth, her fingers lightly touching his back as he carried her through the centaurs small village.  
It didn't take long for him to get to where he was going, the only thing standing in his way was a thick wall of bushes and an archway of vines. He ducked a little and slipped in. When they emerged, Mi'anna gasped, there was a pond and at the opposite edge was a large tree with pink petals covering. She carefully slid from his back, her toes mushing against the soft ground beneath them. The trees didn't cry here, they sang and hummed to her, bringing peace to her aching mind. "Yousin..." she trotted around, her steps getting quicker with each stride until she was running around the pond. Her hands slammed into the blossoming pink tree, letting its song fill her body with joy.  
Yousin watched her, his face soft with happiness. "Any time you need a break from the rest of the forest, I'll bring you here." He kept his voice soft so she could enjoy the songs around her. He reached up, plucking a soft pink flower from a low hanging branch. Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat, he walked over to her.  
Mi'anna turned, seeing the soft look on his face disappear into shock when he lurched back, a low hanging branch tangling into his shaggy brown hair. She covered her mouth, laughing as he struggled to get unstuck. She bounced over to him, climbing gracefully onto his back and helping him get untangled. "Yousin-"  
Yousin turned once he was free so he could see her, reaching up so he could tuck the flower behind her ear. "You're my best friend." His voice was so soft that Mi'anna barely heard him of her racing heart.  
She felt her body warm as she grabbed his hand, squeezing his fingers gently. "And you're my best friend, Yousin." She felt a tickle behind her eyes at her words, best friend, that's all they ever could be.


End file.
